Much Like Falling
by Amazilia
Summary: The Story of Loki: Young Boy to Mad King.
1. Chapter 1

"She's a bit of a spirited thing, Crua. Are you sure it is a wise gift for our daughter?"

"Elaina herself is a bit of a spirited thing. It would do her good to be matched with such a lively beast. Perhaps they will tame each other?" His wife's long dark hair contrasted starkly with the pale yellow gown she wore. "And besides, Bog, what is the worst that could happen? She will either be scared off from this strange obsession or she will made to grow even better? I see no reason to withhold the horse from her."

They both paused to examine the beast in question. An elven import from Vanaheim, the mare had a strange beauty about her. An alien quality that set Bog's heart into fearful palpitations while simultaneously causing his wife's to melt at the ethereal beauty. She stood, trembling in her new stall, weaving back and forth, and frothing with sweat. She neighed, a breathy, anxious sound with almost nothing but air composing it.

"It does not seem very friendly." Bog reached up to touch her forehead but recoiled as the mare pinned her ears and pulled away from him.

"_She" _Crua corrected him "Is probably very frightened after her trip. We have to give her a few days to settle in before making judgments. It is only fair. A horse is not naturally accustomed to travel between realms."

"Well… Alright… But if she is not 'settled in' in three days we are sending her back and getting another."

"Bog, you know as well as I that she is the very best Vanaheim has to offer. Elaina will love her."

Just as she closed her mouth, the stable doors burst open with a bang and the sound of a hurried scuffle of feet careened towards them.

Crua smiled. "And there she is!" She turned to her daughter who had screeched to a halt and was staring, open mouthed at the young filly in the stall.

"Oh" Elaina blinked and slowly approached her. The mare called again, once more nothing but air whispered by, sounding like a broken trumpet. "Oh my" Elaina gasped, in shock. With a small hand she reached upwards towards the horse and for a brief moment the mare stopped her weaving and tipped her soft nose down to sniff her hand, her warm breath blowing against Elaina's outstretched palm. The moment lasted just seconds before the horse snorted and pulled away, dismissing the small creature before her.

"Oh mother, father, I love her! I love her so much! She is _so _beautiful. Where is she from? She does not look like any horse I have ever seen!"

"She is from the world of the elves, darling. Her ancestors were swans from Midgard bred to goats. A million years have been spent creating the animal you see before you." Her mother smiled proudly.

"Goats?"

"Yes" her father bent down and picked her up, giving her a better view of her new horse's forehead. There nestled next to her ears were two small goat horns rising up from her skull. Elaina's mouth fell open in complete amazement.

She noticed several other things about the horse that were different from anything she'd seen before. Her face was refined, her nose perfectly tiny compared to her wide forehead and dramatically large eyes.

Her eyes; brilliantly beautiful and black as night sky with their very own share of stars scattered through them. Now, they were filled with anxiety, but Elaina could see the unnatural intelligence there. It was almost unsettling.

Her coat was pearlescent, shining with a hint of rainbow translucence while her mane, tail, forelock and fetlock feathers (actual feathers!) were obsidian. Everything about her was slender and exaggerated, her long legs matching perfectly with her graceful, arching neck.

Elaina had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She began to weep.

"Elaina, dear, what is wrong?" Her father questioned. "If you do not like her we can find you a different horse-"

"No! No, I love her. I love her." She gasped.

"Good! What will you name her?" Her mother smiled.

The mare called again, the breathy scream startling the little family.

"Cogar." Elaina whispered. "Cogar"

**AN:**

**Hello! Thank you for reading.**

**This is the prologue to the first book of a trilogy I am in the process of writing. **

**The first book is Loki-centric, going into detail about his childhood and his decent into madness from the perspective of an Original Character named Elaina. Stay tuned for this will be my greatest creation!**

**Also, "Cogar" is the Gaelic word for "Whisper". The horse in the story is directly copied from my first horse who's name was Whisper, albeit embellished slightly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**If you've made it this far, I'm willing to bet you are interested enough to want to know more about what this story will be. **

**It is rated M for basically everything. There will be dark points in the story. If you are a sensitive person, proceed with caution. The first book in the trilogy is Loki-Centric while the second will be about Thor. The Third book is a combination so in order to know how it ends for Loki, you will have to put up with Thor for a while. **

**Please review and enjoy :)**

She was a remarkable creature; her life one of ease and gentility. Days were consumed by pleasantries simply to kill the time. She was a maiden in the king's court, her father a prominent member of Asgardian society. She and her family lived in one of the vast spires of the main castle belonging to Odin, but he asked her family move in several generations ago and they had assumed responsibility of the place ever since. Unlike most of the maidens in the citadel, she had taken a keen interest in archery and horses and not in the typical pastimes of a lady- she could boast to hit a moving target while astride at a full gallop. Many thought she was eccentric, since her only job in the world was to find a suitable husband, one who would bring further honor upon her family's name, but she had never been able to emulate the soft-spoken grace of her kind.

She didn't doubt that she would find a husband despite her penchant for adventure and risk. In fact, she had already turned away several offers. Her parents had set their hopes high. They were convinced she was destined to marry Prince Thor and be queen of Asgard. It made sense. They were the same age, he only slightly her elder, her family was held with high enough regard that she would befit such a title. She spent much time with the royal boy as they grew up together but she never thought much on the idea while she was a child.

Her beauty was striking, the sort of beauty that causes heads to turn for a double take. She was not blessed to possess much in the area of height, but otherwise, the features she possessed were other-worldly. In a realm where all were tall and blond and slender, she was curvaceous and possessed a mop of fiery red hair. Because of her unruly curls and their tendency to poof, she had taken to having her hair braided into dozens of loose braids. Her already exotic appearance only more exaggerated by the outlandish plaits. She noted with satisfaction that she held the eye of most all the men in the court and nearly all the women harbored jealousy.

Perhaps her most arresting feature, however, were her eyes. Her left eye was blue as a clear sky in winter and her right, a haunting shade of rich amber. Many had likened her gaze to that of an eagle's, sharp and piercing. What helped to soften the fierceness of it was the pretty smattering of freckles stretched across her high cheekbones and dainty turned-up nose. She had never heard of anyone besides the odd cat possessing different eye colors but had long since lost any self-consciousness regarding them and had instead, claimed them as her own.

Her name was Elaina.

She had grown up knowing the dark prince. They were childhood playmates, whiling away the years together in the palace gardens playing hide and go seek and chase. He often was mischievous, tricking her into falling into mud puddles, unleashing harmless reptiles in her petticoats, hiding things in her unkempt locks, making fun of her eyes and hair and short stature, among other things. While he could be ill-behaved, he never harmed her. She grew fond of him as the years of childhood passed.

Sometimes his brother would join, but Elaina never liked it when he did because, try as he might, Thor was never able to really understand how they played and Loki always ended up with his feeling hurt, slinking off to pout. Eventually, Thor gave up on their games and let them be, finding entertainment elsewhere.

"You are always the hero, Thor! It's not fair. I'm tired of being the villain!" He whined, weary of being the one that always had to die in the end of the games.

"I am the eldest! I get to decide who plays what! Elaina, don't you agree?"

"Stop quarreling! I hate it when you two fight, it ruins everything!" She pouted. "Now someone, please, get me down from here this instant!" From her perch high above the two brothers, she could see the way Loki bristled at Thor.

"Well?! Are you going to rescue her then? It wouldn't make much sense for me to, seeing as how it was me that had to capture her in the first place. Again" Loki grumbled.

"Whatever" Thor shot back. "You can save her this time."

"Fine!" The dark haired boy retorted, popping up into the tree and grabbed Elaina roughly, pulling her against him and popping them both back to the ground. As soon as Loki had "rescued" her, he let her go and she stumbled and fell to her bottom with an unladylike squawk.

Thor smirked and gestured at her. "See, you will always be better off as the villain, brother. Accept it."

With an enraged holler, Loki lunged at Thor and they tumbled to the ground in a twisting mass of limbs and punches.

"Both of you are so wretched sometimes!" Elaina screamed above their din. "Thor, leave us alone. We don't like it when you play with us!" She crossed her arms and pouted, scowling at the impossible boys.

"You two are no fun anyway!" Thor snapped, jumping up and running off to nurse a bloodied lip."

"Loki," she stood and then knelt by him as he glowered on the ground, blood running from his nose. "Here, let me help." She reached for his cheek but he knocked her hand away and stood.

"Oh shove off, Lainey." He mumbled, sulking off and leaving her by herself.

When they did play together without the interruption of Thor, they spent much time in silence gathering sticks in the woods and creating forts from which to spy on those who passed. They strategized and connived the best was to ambush and slaughter imagined monsters and feigned great battles against frost giants, he a mighty warrior and she his comrade. Sometimes they would make pretend that Loki was the king and she his queen, but all with childish innocence. It made sense that she be his queen, she was his partner, helping him with his campaigns and aiding and abetting his mischief. They never thought twice about what kings and their queens did besides exist happily in companionship together and they didn't need to. Their friendship was simple, childish, and undefined.

She had learned to count on young Loki. Often, he was a welcome distraction from the mundane in her life. He even "saved" her on a few occasions. Once, while she was learning to ride a brand new horse her father had given to her for her birthday that she had dubbed "Cogar", the mare was spooked by a rustling in the bushes and had run off in terror. Elaina, still a small girl, had not the strength to stop the beast and clung desperately to her horse's mane, willing with all her might that she may slow down.

Out of nowhere, Loki appeared behind her in the saddle. He reached around her and grabbed the reins, pulling with all of the strength in his young frame to bring the mare to a halt. He grunted and heaved backwards on the reins, the horse's mouth open and gagging on the bit, head high and shaking violently back and forth, and with eyes wide with fright. After several moments of complete dread on Elaina's part, the mare dropped down to a canter and then, sides heaving, down to a walk. They all stood in trembling silence as steam from the mare's flanks rose around them. Gathering his composure, Loki slid off the horse and offered Elaina a hand. He helped her off the beast and held her stiffly as she struggled to stop her gasping and panicked sobs. He was glad she was too incapacitated to feel his own trembling and didn't see the pale fear that had been on his already pale face. While she was never entirely sure that it had not been Loki to cause Cogar's panic in the first place as some ill-conceived prank, she remained grateful towards her hero that day.

She found that she cherished his quirks; all the things that made him uniquely Loki. She was fascinated by the way his eyebrows met together and he worried at his lip when he mulled through a complex thought and the proud, intelligent spark in his eyes when he figured out the solution. She found herself preferring his company above everyone else's. She liked his petulant snicker when Thor attempted to order him about and she was intrigued by his complicated and often tricky emotions. She found herself wanting to please him and, being fairly intuitive for her age, realized he seemed to be dangerously difficult to entertain. It was the best feeling in the nine realms when she won a smile from him or caused him to have a moment of joy as a result of her words or actions. She felt herself drawn to him. His praise became something she desired more than anything.

She felt like she was the only one who appreciated him for who he was: a brilliant, sensitive, darling boy who desperately wanted to be admired. She was heartbroken for him when she witnessed all too often the hurt in his sweet face when he was put down by Thor, belittled by those in the palace, and pushed into changing into a smaller, black haired version of his brother by his father. The only other person Elaina thought understood Loki was his mother but even she could not be there to protect him always from the hurt his heart had to suffer almost daily.

So what if he wasn't rash and loud? She liked how he was deliberate with his words and cunning with his actions. Thor was better at boar hunting, bragging, and being obnoxious and was often praised for it, but Loki and his wonderfully unique talents were overlooked and sometimes scorned. Especially when he started practicing magic. She felt like his prodigal rise in that area caused many to feel threatened by the hard to read youngster. It didn't help that he almost chronically used his abilities to cause disarray.

Whatever the reasons, he would never be recognized for the value he possessed and so she started to take on the role of validator herself. She would be the one to praise him. He deserved as much. She felt like in some way, Loki was hers. Her secret. No one else saw the value he had while she did. It made her feel special.

It was just after the time that her first blood came that she first realized she felt more for Loki. She had been going to the great hall for a celebration feast in honor of Thor for some success or another, her nerves set on edge for knowing she was now eligible for marriage and was wearing the tight fitted bodice of a woman to prove it, when Loki stepped out of the shadows and walked to her side. She couldn't help the alarmed squeak in surprise that escaped.

"You really need to learn to stop startling me like that."

"Why? I like the frightened look on your face. It makes me laugh because it is truly an unflattering expression on you, Lainey, you really should learn to be more ladylike."

"Oh shut up, Loki. You are so insufferable."

"And yet you continue to suffer me. It must be that I am not all bad."

She sighed softly. "No, you could never be all bad."

He smirked, considering himself the victor in this particular verbal sparring session and took her arm without asking, escorting her down the hall. They walked in silence for several seconds. She could feel his eyes appraising her as he pretended to look ahead. She became acutely aware of the maturely cut neckline of her new dress and she hunched her shoulders subtly, wanting to hide from his gaze. Did he know what her new dress meant? Surely he did. If that was the case then he would know that she had blossomed. Hot embarrassment flooded through her and she braced for a jibe.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, taking in the pretty blue gown she wore. Some lost bit of information skittered though his mind and he recalled that the dress was significant. It meant she was of age, whatever that entailed. He mentally shrugged. But still, something was different about her. She seemed timid, walking a half pace behind him, whereas their whole childhood they had been equals. He saw a blush creep across her cheeks as they made accidental eye contact. A feeling like worms crawling through his stomach overwhelmed him and he looked away hastily. He grasped at something appropriate to say to her, this new creature.

"You look pretty" he murmured in her direction and then continued in silence for the rest of the walk.

Was that the right thing to say? He glanced at her again and was confused to see even more flush on her cheeks. Was that a good thing? He felt his heart beating rapidly and he scorned himself for feeling so confused by a girl.

It had been in that moment that he complemented her with such uncharacteristic hesitancy that she first felt her heart flutter for the prince. For the first time, she realized how nice it felt to have his warm arm secure around hers. It was as if her entire consciousness became acutely and solely focused on the feel of his shirt sleeve's contact against her skin. She felt something warm bloom in her gut and rosiness spread across her full cheeks. Instantly self-conscious and completely uncomfortable with the new feelings coursing through her, she struggled to push him and his terrible arm from her mind.

The feast was only one of the many that were regularly held for Thor. This one was different, however, because this time her father made a point of presenting her before the All-Father and Queen Frigga. She knew her father still harbored the belief that she would marry Thor and for the first time, she put thought into it. She'd always assumed it was predestined. Fate. But now, realizing how little she admired about the brutish brother, she became consciously aware of her desire not to marry him. In the back on her mind, a new thought started to form.

Maybe… Maybe she could marry Loki.

It was like a poison in her mind. As soon as those words passed through her brain, she could not push the notion away. Suddenly, his every glance her way took on new meaning. Surely he was fond of her. Surely he would desire to marry her. He didn't much care for anyone else, it made sense to her that they should end up together.

As desperately as she found herself wanting to know his feelings for her, she found herself doubly anxious for him not to learn of her own. He couldn't know that she fancied him. If he found out, then everything would be ruined. Their beautiful, uncomplicated, innocent friendship would collapse and she would never be able to repair it. She would be subjected to the cruel mockery and scorn he often bestowed upon those for which he help no respect. She couldn't bear the thought. It became the utter most important thing in the world to her that he not know her feelings. The special relationship they had needed to be preserved. She craved his attention so desperately, if he would only continue to seek her as his preferred companion, she could be happy. But if that were to end? She found herself distraught at the very notion.

It was difficult for her to return to her seat next to him when her father let her go.

"What was that about?" Loki questioned her amiably.

"My father believes I shall marry your brother." She replied, without letting emotion color her words.

"Oh." Gloom seemed to roll over his countenance and she felt horrible for bringing it about.

Silence fell between them and they continued to eat wordlessly. The quiet was overpowering, especially because they usually filled their time together with happy chatter.

As she was taking her first bite of a savory boar Thor had slain, Loki blurted.

"Do you wish to marry him?"

She almost choked.

Swallowing a bite too big and grimacing at the pain in her throat she responded, "Um, I suppose not." Carefully slicing a smaller portion and bringing it to her lips, she paused to chew, letting time pass slowly. She couldn't stall any longer. "It is my parents' wish that I should."

"Why? Is he not the prince of your dreams?" He questioned with a soft touch of scorn lacing through his tone.

"He may be the prince of many a girl's dreams, but not of mine."

Quiet again claimed the space between them.

"Why not?"

She really wished he would let it go. "Well, he is my friend and I enjoy him in that regard, but he is too obnoxious for me to want to wed him."

Loki chuckled and all tension flew away. He grinned at her and replied. "Fair point".

Elaina was relieved when their evening continued normally from that point.


	3. Chapter 3

The clashing swords, twangs of bows, grunts of men, and snorts of horses became the song of the training yard, taking on its own rhythmic beat. Sweat collected on Loki's brow and ran in rivulets into his eyes, stinging them. He needed a moment to breathe, wanting to call a halt to his sparring match with a young exotic looking man he had heard was called Hogun.

He glanced across the yard at his brother and was irked to see him flowing through the forms effortlessly, knocking over all who stood in his way. With renewed vigor, Loki surged at his opponent. The man was fast; a whirlwind of steal coming at him. Loki ducked under a blunted blade, feeling the wind of it rush past his ear, and used his momentum to drop to a crouch, swiping Hogun's feet out from under him.

The man landed with a grunt, looking dazed for a moment before quickly jumping back from Loki who seemed to be coming at him with a fatal blow. The prince's hand merely reached out to him offering assistance.

Hogun accepted the kindness, not too proud to pass up a moment to be cordial with a worthy opponent, and allowed the proffered hand to help him.

They nodded to one another before parting ways.

Loki was frustrated. While he could hold his own with the broadsword, he felt the instrument too clunky for his tastes. His father had attempted to interest him with being an archer, but he did not like being so far away from the action. It was too removed. That, and he didn't possess a natural aptitude for the weapon.

He preferred to work with daggers and at close range with his enemy. It was exhilarating when he got the chance, but he rarely was given it.

Daggers were considered on the same level as poison; the coward's tool. It was dishonorable to sneak around with concealed knives in one's sleeves.

Dishonorable or not, Loki knew how to wield them, and never was without several on his person.

The training arena was large, spanning several grassy acres, and marred by patches of dusty ground. On one side was the palace, overlooking the yard with multi leveled terraces giving the residents of the palace a clear view of the field. A fair number of onlookers congregated there. It was a common afternoon activity in Asgard for young people to go out and watch the warriors spar.

Elaina trained near the far edge of the yard with her bow. He took a moment to appreciate her admirable skill with the tool. She was easily one of the most accomplished archer he knew; even for a girl and one so young at that! She was too far away to make out clearly, but he could tell it was her by her fiery hair.

He marveled at how the arrow seemed to fly on her whims alone, never missing its mark, and never veering off its destined course. Her bow was an extension of her mind. She merely had to think it and the goal was reached.

Thor sparred in the center on horseback, his brawl holding the interests of most everyone on or near the field. He looked a god, albeit a young one, playing the part effortlessly. He was a prodigy with the sword and an excellent horsemen, having recently advanced past practicing one on one combat, finding it too easy. He was currently matching blows with two other mounted Asgardians. Their horses danced circles around his. Thor's laugh of merriment rung out as he unhorsed one soldier. The other had no hope now that he was alone and dropped his sword, also laughing. The seasoned warrior clapped Thor on the back.

The yard broke into praise as the onlookers celebrated their future king's victory.

Loki felt a familiar sour note hum in his mind. He made a point not to care that no one had cheered when he had bested his opponent.

Besides, he had better things to do than search for the approval of the naive witless women who made up the bulk of the crowd.

Without really deciding to, he made his way to Elaina.

"Lainey!" He called, jogging to her. She turned and lowered her bow to her side, smiling at him widely.

She loved it when he looked pleased to see her as he did now. He was often so moody, it made her heart happy when he was flushed from exercise and grinning at her with sparkling eyes.

She had watched him today, as she often did, coming to the archery grounds to have an excuse to see him in action. He was truly overwhelming when in combat. He moved like an assassin, smoothly, with grace as if he were dancing. He almost frightened her when his brows met together in dark fury, unleashing his pent up energy on his opponents. She never wanted to be the one to face his true wrath, if ever it were spent.

His skills as a fighter were so admirable. She was proud.

She enjoyed watching Loki but he was, by all rights, far too gangly to be a proper love interest yet. His face had an element of softness to it while the rest of him seemed too long and wiry. He didn't seem to know if he wanted his hair long or short so it chronically was the dreaded "in between". When she closed her eyes at night she imagined him older. She tried to picture what he would look like in a century's time, her mind filling in details where it could.

She honestly felt rather smug with the knowledge that she liked him first; before he grew up, before he drew the attention of the other woman of age. She had first claim, she reasoned.

"Morning, Prince." She smiled at him. What had started off as a childhood nickname intended to rile him, had functionally done a turnabout around the time she had realized her feelings for him. She saw how he looked pleased to be called that.

He smirked at her before slipping back into his genuine smile. "Do you feel up to a little friendly competition?"

"In what discipline?"

"Archery, of course. It's one thing to let a maiden handle a bow, a sword is quite another."

"Will there be a prize for the winner?'

"Name it."

"If I win, you will teach me how to handle myself in a fight with daggers."

"And if I win?"

She paused, trying to think of what a fair incentive for Loki, but realized she had no idea what he really wanted. "Name your term" she finally stated, feigning nonchalance.

"If I should win, you must sing a song in my honor at dinner." He smirked and she threw a friendly punch, knocking him on the shoulder. He jumped away, giggling.

"Loki!" She laughed, chasing him. They chased each other across the yard, drawing the eyes of several and causing many a raised eyebrow. He snickered madly on his way to the yard's weapon's closet. Reaching the small room first, he slammed the door behind him with eyes bright with excitement.

"Loki!" She cried between puffs of breath. "Loki if you do not come out, you forfeit! Surely you are not afraid of a girl?"

The door swung open with a thud, revealing her prince armed with a dark, simple bow and a quiver of arrows. "I am afraid of no one." He stated with all the cockiness in the realm then brushed past her, headed back to the target area.

They walked with purpose, taking long strides, and positioned next to each other.

Loki preferred Elaina this way; when she was chasing him and teasing him. Every now and then she would get really quiet and avoid his gaze and it made him uncomfortable. He was quite happy with their friendship and didn't like it when she was inexplicably shy. He chocked it up to Woman's Infinite Mystery.

They reached the targets together and he gave a slight bow, signaling her to go first. "May the best bow win."

"Just to clarify, the object of this duel is to hit the _center_ of the target" She specified. One too many times she had won by normal standards, only to have him say "You never said where the aim was."

He grinned "Very well"

She took aim, peering down the shaft of her arrow. One deep breath in. Exhale.

_Zing_

_Thud_

Dead center.

She turned smugly to the haughty god and lifted a brow, stepping to the side.

He took her place and copied her actions. But with the release of his arrow, he missed the mark by an inch or so. "Well, Lainey. It looks like you win this time"

He knew she would. She was his better in archery in every possible way.

"So you will be giving me lessons on fighting with knives?"

"It appears I have no choice." He replied with dry humor in his tone.

She smirked, turning on her heal and stalking off the yard. "See you this time tomorrow?" She called over her shoulder.

"Would not miss it for the world."

XXX

"Now. I am going to focus on the basics today. First and foremost, Lainey, I need you to understand that knife fighting is brutal. If you are ever in a situation where it comes to this, expect to be cut." He paused, looking her deep in the eyes. They were huge, watching silently as he placed a blade into her hand, curling her fingers around the hilt with his own. "It is not like fighting with a sword. It is not a duel. When you are using a dagger, it is an assassination. There are no parries, no blocks, and no forms. It is quick and ruthless. The advantages of knives is that no one expects them. If you pull a dagger on a man, he will not have time to withdraw his own blade before you have already attacked.

"Now for this lesson, we are going to assume that you have had time to draw your blade. I am going to show you how to disarm your attacker." He noticed she seemed to be holding her breath. "Take a deep breath."

She did, closing her eyes and relaxing her shoulders. She felt Loki's presence move away.

"Imitate my stance."

Her eyes snapped open and dissected his position. She brought her hands up and rounded her shoulders, stepping forward with one leg and bending at the knees slightly. "Like this?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Not quite." Walking to her, he tilted her chin down gently. "To protect your neck." He murmured softly, practically crooning, then resumed his stance away from her.

"I am going to come at you now. Watch closely."

He stepped in, dagger raised. "Close the distance." He narrated. Slowly twisting, he pushed her arm to the side so she was forced to face away from him. She felt the cold tip of the dagger against the skin of her outer arm.

"Try to escape."

She pulled away, swinging her dagger around and down in a sweeping motion. With a little jolt, she suddenly felt his weapon against her wrist but calmed when she saw he had used the flat of it.

"Defang the serpent." He explained coolly. With a gentle press of his blade, she released her knife. It clattered noisily on the polished stone floor.

"Do you think you can replicate that?" He asked quietly, his breath tickling her ear.

Her heart was pounding. She didn't think that learning this sort of combat would feel so much like an intimate dance. She tipped her head away from him, trying to hide her blush. "Yes." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Say the steps out loud."

She did, carefully imitating the moves he had made.

"Close the distance" She stepped forward, pushing his arm to the side. In slow motion, he whirled around, pulling away and slashing down. Her blade caught his wrist. "Defang the serpent." She finished with pride.

"Very good. Now, shall I show you how to go in for the kill?"

She nodded.

"Resume your stance. Let me move you and do not surprise me." His voice held a warning. She nodded again, moving back into the ready position.

He came at her quickly, pushing her to the side and disarming her, then she felt the cold of the blade press into her armpit. "Destroy the arm." He paused briefly before revolving around and catching the blade under her chin. "The body follows the head." Gently, he pressed forward, pushing her back and down until she knelt before him.

For Loki, time seemed to stand still for a moment. His chest heaved, not from fatigue, but from exhilaration. She knelt before him, watching him silently. He was profoundly struck by how trusting of him she was. In that moment, he felt dueling desires rise up inside of him. Part of him was thrilled by her prostrate position. The other wanted him to drop to his own knees and kiss her rose lips.

He shook his head and lowered the dagger, stepping away. Seeing her on her knees before him brought up deep emotions he had never expected to feel. This was ridiculous. He mentally shook himself.

"Alright?" He finally forced out.

She nodded.

"Good." He knew he should call it a day. He was getting more riled than he had anticipated; he hadn't anticipate getting riled at all, as a matter of fact. But, for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to end it yet. So he took a deep breath and made eye contact. "Now do that to me."

She brought herself to her feet and nodded.

They stood feet apart. She carefully studied him, noting the glint of brightness flashing off of his eyes and his blade, then took in the careful tension of his shoulders.

Without warning, she flew in, easily dancing through the few movements he'd shown her. As she spun around to disarm him, a sharp cold sensation tingled down her inner arm. She gasped and froze, as did he.

"Elaina!" Loki jumped away from her, his face plastered with a look of horror. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry! I- I did not realize! You startled me!"

Her wide eyed stare heightened his dismay. She glanced down her arm as dark blood ran in a stream down her arm and dripped from her frozen fingers.

The pain throbbed in sync with the pulses of red flowing from the deep gash marring the pale skin of her inner arm.

For Elaina, time kicked back in to gear all in a rush and she gasped, clutching her fingers around the wound.

Loki ripped a section of his cloak, tearing a long strip. "Here, let me see"

She shakily held out her bare arm to him, offering it up for tending.

"You will be alright. It is just a flesh wound- did not sever the muscle."

He wound the emerald cloth around her arm with fingers that trembled almost as much as hers. "I will escort you to the healing room."

"No! No. I do not want my parents to know about this. They disapprove of my wanting to learn the battle arts. Could you do it?"

"I- I have not had much practice with healing, Lainey. I do not know that I can."

"Practice with me!" Her voice was close to a whimper and she hated it.

"Mending and changing is another sort of magic than the kind that I excel in. I could disguise it, make it worse… I am only really good at deception and destruction."

"Because you never practice, Loki. This is a perfect chance for that. Please, I want you to do this."

He seemed to battle internally for several moments. Then, acceptance. "Very well." He sighed." Come with me"

He led her quickly through the halls, taking passageways that were little used, until she found herself in a large chamber.

It had dark drapes covering what must have been a magnificent window, the thick fabric blocking out the sun and stars. Only a dim light penetrated through. In the center of the room was a low, circular bed. Sheets and pillows were scattered across it haphazardly, looking freshly slept in.

Next to the bed were piles of books. Every single one looked leather-bound and ancient. Books lined the walls set in order on shelves that reached the high ceiling as well.

There was a color theme throughout the room as well. Everything was dark and rich. Green pervaded the fabrics and the chocolate books added to the warm feeling. From the center of the ceiling and directly over the bed hung an extravagant iron chandelier. It flickered with the light of a hundred candles. Something smelled like mint as well. She couldn't help but inhale a large, relaxing breath.

"Is this your room?" Elaina breathed in awe, relishing the insight it gave about her friend.

"Yes. Here, sit" Loki gently guided her to his bed and she sat on the edge. The sheets were silk and slipped through her fingers like cool water.

She dared not say anything more, as if she were hoping he wouldn't notice her presence in his sanctuary. He scuffled about, riffling through a pile of dusty books.

"Ah, here it is" He took a deep breath and held up a thick volume. "I believe this should tell me what I need to know." He walked over to her. "May I?" He knelt before her and gestured to her afflicted arm.

She nodded dumbly.

He settled on his knees, resting the book open on her lap. His elegant fingers flipped though the yellowed pages before coming to a particularly helpful one. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Elaina, I am so sorry I did this. I never intended to wound you. And, I am sorry if this hurts because I believe it will. Try not to cry out."

She nodded again. His eyes snapped open to catch the movement. "Alright, now, let's see that arm."

The bandage was darkly soaked through with her blood. He tried not to show his turbulent emotions as he unwound the bindings.

He was disgusted with himself. How could he have done this to her? She was going through the movements perfectly and he just hadn't been careful enough. She spun further than he anticipated and he didn't watch his weapon closely enough. He'd been too busy watching her.

She was not to blame. It was him. He was the one who didn't focus and accidentally hurt his best friend. She would probably be horrified if she had known the thoughts towards her he was having that caused him to be so distracted.

She had just looked so beautiful.

And now he had marred that beauty.

He focused on fixing what he had done, but anxiety had a cold vice-grip on his gut. He had never healed anything like this before. He had barely healed anything at all.

He recited the words in his head. All spells begin with words, but they are merely the facilitators of magic. They hold none of their own. He always began learning new tricks by repeating the words in his head until he memorized the feel of them. Then he was able to create the same effect without saying anything at all.

He needed to say the words this time.

His cool hands glided across the velvet soft skin of her arm and came to rest hovering over her wound.

"I leigheas do ghortú. Ceangal le chéile ar an briste. Bí ar fad."

Loki felt his energy flow, building in the tips of his fingers and making them burn. He released the fire and sent it into her flesh.

Elaina gasped and grit her teeth together to keep from crying out. Loki's soothing hands had turned to instruments of torture. She spared a glance down at him. His brow was contorted in concentration and his thin lips pressed together lightly.

An agonizing minute went by as Loki steadily kept up the anguishing healing. She watched in strange fascination as her skin closed and knit together.

Finally, he gasped and cut off the tidal wave of his energy. Peaking his eyes open hesitantly, he inspected his work.

"Oh, Lainey. I am so sorry."

She saw what he meant.

Now, instead of soft smooth flesh, she bore a white, thickly corded scar. She had a feeling it would have healed better on its own than this.

"I… I must have rushed it. I should have gone slower. I-" He cut himself off and hung his head, dropping it against her thighs. "Please forgive me"

As if on instinct, her hands found his jaw, gently pulling his head up. Gently, she leant forward and pressed a forgiving kiss to his forehead, directly between his worried brows.

"No, thank you. I wanted you to have this chance to practice. I will bear this mark with pride."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I am your first to heal. That makes me happy." _I would never trade the chance to see you in this light._

"You are also my first woman to hurt."

"I will bear that with pride as well."

"I do not understand." He seemed close to breaking down, trying to bury his face against the folds of her gown.

"Not everyone can boast that a prince of Asgard has knelt before them, apologizing in humility." She pointed out snidely.

"Well, I can probably guarantee you that my brother has never been in this position."

She smiled, happy to hear his attempt at humor. "Too true."

"Come with me to dinner?" He glanced up at her, eyes imploring.

"I will meet you there. I need to change into something less… bloody"

"Oh, yes, of course." He stood and held a hand to her. "I will walk you to your family's tower."


End file.
